The Animal Models of Human Infections for Evaluation of Experimental Therapies contract provides one or more well-characterized virus-animal model(s) of a human viral disease for experimental use for evaluation of candidate antiviral therapies. For all models, the process of infection and/or disease pathogenesis should resemble the corresponding human disease as closely as possible. The therapeutic agents shall be evaluated for toxicity and efficacy. When appropriate, conduct immunologic, virologic, pathologic, and toxicologic tests to monitor the effects of the test agent on the infected animals, and conduct studies to evaluate novel strategies for drug delivery and dosing, including combination and sequential drug administration. These studies shall include appropriate uninfected and untreated controls.